


Hand

by ThatDastardCerberus



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy
Genre: Betaed, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reached out a hand to her, asking why? She pushed him aside, wanting nothing to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand

He was without a name, without a past.

She removed her own name, choosing to take on an identity better for her needs.

He never wavered, never backed down, even in the darkest of times.

She challenged everything, fought the nonsense against.

He followed orders like a loyal soldier.

She held suspicions towards everyone.

He cared deeply for his allies, departing from his path to see them off.

She kept to herself, reserved and cold.

He puzzled over her actions.

She looked down at him.

He reached out a hand to her, asking why?

She pushed him aside, wanting nothing to do with him.

He continued to pursue her.

She continued to run from him.

One day, he cornered her.

She was afraid, her walls so carefully built ready to tumble.

She needed reassurance, a reason to continue.

He saw it all in her eyes; he was not a fool.

He did what he done long ago.

Held out a hand.

This time, she did not smack it aside.

She took it and held on to him, the weariness in her soul obvious.

He merely held her, saying nothing.

When the tears had finally been brushed away, and calming words shared, the two returned to Sanctum.

And the Warrior of Light never let go of Lightning's hand through the entire ordeal.


End file.
